


Friends, and One's Willingness to Bone Them

by DannyXV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyXV/pseuds/DannyXV
Summary: Lance is feeling blue after Allura distances herself from the group following the final battle for Earth. Seeking to cheer him up, a few of his fellow paladins decide to fuck around in the hospital for a while. In the process, decisions are made, revelations are had, and wounds are healed.Rated T for words you wouldn't say in front of your Grammy. Well, maybe not your Grammy. Your Granny might be super chill about that stuff. But definitely not in front of my Grammy.





	Friends, and One's Willingness to Bone Them

**Author's Note:**

> Some Self-Indulgent Plance that I whipped up for my birthday.  
> This is the first post I've made to this site, so here's hoping the formatting isn’t too shit.  
> Might be some background Sheith if you squint, and implied Hunay

In the time following the battle for Earth, the paladins of Voltron found themselves with more free time than they knew what to do with, with the sole exception of Allura. The blue paladin spent the first several weeks after getting out of the hospital helping around the garrison with various tasks, though she had no shortage of people interested in conversation with an alien princess.  
The acknowledgement of this fact shouldn’t have made Lance’s chest tighten up like it did, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. The human paladins had to take more time to recover since they lacked the healing factor of an Altean. Despite their touching moment together before the final battle, the two of them hadn’t shared so much as a single word since.

_‘It’s not her fault that Allura’s popular’_ Lance found himself thinking frequently during those weeks, with an accompanying swell of bile in his throat. He felt like his rationalizations should have made him feel better, but they did nothing but make the pit in his stomach feel deeper.

_‘She’s just doing coalition stuff like always. It’s not like she’s avoiding me or anything.’_  
It wasn’t like Lance was completely alone either. His family didn’t really give him the chance, wanting to make up for 4 years of missed time. He truly did appreciate their presence. While they were visiting him he was unable to keep the smile from his face (It was unbelievably adorable watching his little nephew and niece trying on his armor), but they had to leave at some point, and when they left, the painful thoughts about Allura returned.  
Which is why Lance was immensely thankful for the other paladins. When Pidge first wheeled into his hospital room in a stolen wheelchair after lights out dragging an extra one for him, Lance instantly felt a hundred times better. That first night found Lance and Pidge putting down the halls doing sick drifts and neat wheelchair stunts (though they stuck with sick drifts after a near-accident during a wheelie near the stairs nearly sent Lance to the operating room… again) before they eventually found Keith chilling in the common area of the hospital with a napping Shiro on the couch next to him.  
Thus started a nightly ritual of getting together as a group minus Hunk, who opted to get some more rest most nights in favor of hanging out with his ‘Just-a-friend’ Shay, which is how the quartet found themselves on this current course of conversation.

  
Lance, adamant that there was something that Hunk wasn’t saying, continued to butt heads with Pidge while Shiro and Keith watched on, amused. “There’s no way that those two are just friends, are you kidding me?”  
Pidge gave a light chuckle, “Just because they spend a lot of time together doesn’t mean they’re playing tonsil hockey Lance, have you not had friends before?” Pidge emphasized that remark with a subtle jab in the ribs  
After giving an (admittedly) embarrassing yelp, Lance reached over, and started aggressively ruffling her hair. “Of course I’ve had friends before you gremlin! I’ve just… You’ve seen them right? I swear I nearly walked in on them getting… frisky one time!” Lance hesitated to finish the sentence, in part scandalized by the nature of the topic he was discussing, and partially wary of the company he was keeping. A quick glance at Shiro showed that he was in the middle of whispering something in Keith's ear.

_'Thank god! He wasn't paying attention!'_  
Lance's feeling of relief was short lived, as Pidge’s sardonic expression begat a snarky grin that only grew as she swatted his hand away.

“Frisky? Is that what you call it when old people like you fuck, old man?”  
Lance looked aghast, turning towards Shiro who was pointedly sipping a beer and looking in a different direction. Lance looked mortified back towards Pidge, who was sitting right next to him with the biggest shit eating grin he’d ever seen on her (which was saying a lot). Something about the sight made something stir within him, like there was something her eyes were saying that he couldn’t pick up on.

  
“Buh- I… Friends don’t fuck Pidge! I’m pretty sure that’s friend rule number one! And by the way, I’m not that much older than you!” Lance said, trying hard to ignore the burning feeling that was building in his chest and on his face. He was so preoccupied ignoring that feeling that he almost didn’t notice the light flush that was beginning to dust her own features.

“Two years might as well be an eternity for you, ya geezer!” Pidge said with a teasing grin before her expression softened slightly. “I mean, we’re best friends right?” Pidge asked, looking pointedly away from Lance while reaching for her soda resting on the coffee table.

“Of course Pidgeon, you’re in my top 5 list of people!”

“Well yeah, we’re best friends but I’d fuck you if you asked…”  
Lance was certain that his brain must’ve short-circuited, because there’s no way that he actually heard what he thought he just heard.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Lance’s eyes were glued to Pidge’s face, which in turn, was looking literally anywhere except back at him.  
Pidge brought her soda can to her lips, sipping partially to occupy her mouth with something besides talking, and partly to cover her rapidly reddening cheeks as she looked back to Lance.

“What?” She was acting as if she hadn't just said something so scandalous just then. Lance made to clarify his question, but he didn’t get a chance before they were both made intimately aware of the fact that they were not alone when Keith called out between bouts of laughter, “She said she’d fuck you if you asked!”  
Lance was mortified.  
Pidge was mortified.  
Shiro was mortified.  
Keith was losing his shit.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything at all, but before he got the chance the lights turned on abruptly. The paladins (to various levels of relief) turned to see that an orderly was giving them a very stern look, holding a clipboard with the quiet time hours on it so that they could see it.  
Pidge was already standing before Lance thought to speak up, whispering a quiet “Sorry,” as she power-walked past the orderly on her way out of the room. Lance still sat there, with his mouth hanging open like a dying fish looking from where Pidge had been sitting, to where she had gone, back over to a still laughing Keith, before finally looking to a mortified Shiro who was refusing to make eye contact.  
‘What-  
“The fuck? What the- I just- but then… Pidge?” Lance was gobsmacked. He was bewildered. He was some other word that also meant confused, but most embarrassingly, he was… slightly aroused. In fact, he may well have gotten up to follow Pidge, had it not been for a certain… appendage that would have been a little too... eager for that conversation just yet. As Lance continued to sit there, for the first night in almost a month not thinking about a certain Altean, he resolved that he and Pidge needed to have a serious conversation. Just as soon as his junk calmed down some… and maybe somewhere a little bit more private this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how you liked it so far! I'm working a bit on the next bit for this since tumblr self-destructed and now I suddenly have more free time.
> 
> Don't expect anything anytime soon though.
> 
> (If anyone knows how to do indentation on AO3, Lemme know)


End file.
